


Beloved

by MissCrazyWriter321



Series: Bite-Sized Grimm Fics [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Married Couple, Pre-Series, Secrets, Speculation, Technically Nadine is not an OC, We know he was married to a Nadine at some point, inner conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: Nadine watches her husband sleep, and wishes for a different ending.
Relationships: Hank Griffin/Nadine Griffin
Series: Bite-Sized Grimm Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168478
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Take a couple of throwaway lines about a character and give her an entire personality? I have no idea what you're talking about. 
> 
> If people are interested, I have a couple of of other ficlets for them.

More than anything, she wants to tell her husband the truth. In the low light, she watches his chest rise and fall, worn out from their argument before. She hates this, hates fighting with him, but she does not know how to stop shutting him out. There is, after all, a reason that people like her don’t tell people like him their secrets. 

She’s known people who found out the truth about Wesen before. Good people. Brilliant people, the kind that could lecture for hours on topics most people wouldn’t know enough to correct them on.

At least until they found out about Wesen.  The truth is enough to _break_ people, sometimes. To leave them hallucinating and terrified, confused and doubting their own minds. She can’t do that to Hank. 

She presses a kiss to the top of his head, and he stirs in his sleep, but doesn’t fully wake. 

“I love you,” she whispers into the darkness. 

Tomorrow, she’ll protect him. Tomorrow, she’ll walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
